nar_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mastery and Specializations
Masteries & Specialisations: Mastery points work in a very similar fashion to stat points but are awarded separately, even though both may be earned in the same session. Aside from the main masteries, Mastery points may also be invested in specializations. You typically receive 1-3 mastery points per session. Mastery points will only be awarded for 3 sessions a week. (New weeks start Monday) Role-playing with other people awards a +1 stat/mastery bonus. This bonus may be claimed twice per week. Masteries measure your knowledge regarding the many branches that a Shinobi may choose to develop in, such as Genjutsu, Wind release and Taijutsu. This will increase your knowledge within the fields of your choosing, which can give you a strong advantage in/outside the battlefield! (For example, being well versed in Genjutsu will make it easier for you to recognize that you are being trapped in an illusion, and making it much easier for you to deal with lower-ranked illusions and flawed illusions. Being well versed in Taijutsu will increase your knowledge of hand to hand combat and your capability regarding executing said knowledge while also allowing you to read your opponent more efficiently based on combat experience/teachings alone.) Most importantly, Masteries allow you to learn new Jutsu! (Always going off the most prominent classification of a Jutsu.) Augments (Non-bloodline) also have a mastery requirement. For instance, Iaido requires a Kenjutsu Mastery of 25. Refer to the Augment page for additional information. '' '''Masteries:' Taijutsu: X/50 Ninjutsu: X/50 Genjutsu: X/50 Medical Nin: X/50 Fuinjutsu: X/50 Kenjutsu: X/50 Shurikenjutsu: X/50 Puppetry: X/50 (Other specialized forms of combat such as Tessenjutsu and Kyūjutsu also count as a Mastery. When it comes to your Character Page you could, for instance, opt to replace Kenjutsu or Medical Ninjutsu if you don't use either of these. Otherwise, ask a Mod to add it to the Mastery section on your Character Page.) Elemental Masteries: Earth Release: X/50 Water Release: X/50 Fire Release: X/50 Wind Release: X/50 Lightning Release X/50 Your starting basic natures come fully mastered! '' ''Increasing an Elemental Mastery works the same as increasing regular Masteries (using the same mastery points) with the exception of you having to fully master (50/50) one basic nature before being able to start training in another basic. -Your body has to acclimatize to a basic nature fully before being able to develop another.- '' ''To begin training an Advanced Nature you need to have its corresponding basic natures fully mastered (50/50) before you may begin training your Advanced Nature. Training an Advanced Nature works just like training regular Masteries. Finally, your character can also be born into having an Advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai, like a Yuki beginning with Ice Release. Starting with a full mastery (50/50) in the Advanced Nature KKG in question, and having a five-point mastery (5/50) in their respective component elements (Water/Wind, going by the Yuki example). However, you must first master these component elements individually before you can learn other elemental natures. Finally, characters born with a KKG will not have the potential to learn any new KKG: this counts for all KKG. Learning Jutsu: 5 points in a mastery allows you to learn corresponding E rank Jutsu 10 points in a mastery allows you to learn corresponding D rank Jutsu 20 points in a mastery allows you to learn corresponding C rank Jutsu 30 points in a mastery allows you to learn corresponding B rank Jutsu 40 points in a mastery allows you to learn corresponding A rank Jutsu 50 points in a mastery allows you to learn corresponding S rank Jutsu (Nintaijutsu requires an equal amount of points in both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. The same goes for some other specific Jutsu such as Wind Release: Sand Cloud Whirlwind) Specializations: Unique forms of combat usually focussed around a single technique, a mastery, or another aspect that makes you stand out from the rest! Some specializations can be trained more than once! Ask a Mod/DM to see if this option is available regarding the specialization of your choosing! Specializations grant many unique types of feats that can boost your character in numerous ways! Body Flicker Specialist: X/50 At 25/50 you may use Body flicker in combat. at the cost of two action points per use. At 50/50 you gain afterimage at the cost of three action points per use and may use body flicker without a hand-seal. Earth Release Specialist: X/50 Choose one Earth Release Jutsu. You may now use it with a single hand seal. Additionally, you gain 10 Earth Release Chakra Action points (These can only be used for earth release Jutsu). -Requires 50/50 in Earth Release-'' Jutsu Specialist: X/50 ''Choose one jutsu. After reaching 25/50, you may now use it with a single hand seal. At 50/50 you may use it without a hand seal. (This also works for a Jutsu like the Rasengan: which doesn't use hand-seals and instead has a preparation time equal to the 10 hand seals customary to A-rank Jutsu.) '' Survival Specialist: X/50 ''Capable of fighting for one additional turn (total) at 25/50 and two additional turns (total) at 50/50, after instant exhaustion. '' Stamina Specialist: X/50 ''Increases your action points 7 at 25/50 and by 15 at 50/50 Summoning Specialist: X/50 Allows you to summon rank 2 summons at 25/50 and rank 3 summons at 50/50. Puppeteering: X/50 Puppet Technique Prerequisite. Allows you to use the basic version of chakra threads and to control up to two puppets at 25/50. After reaching 50/50 you may create Tier 2 puppets and control up to three puppets. (Genin Puppeteers do not start off with any additonal C/D-rank Jutsu. Genin start with 1 puppet. Chuunin start with up to 2 puppets. Jounin start with up to 3 puppets.) Craftsman Specialist: X/50 This Specialization only be learned after reaching 50/50 in Puppeteering. 'Allows you to create the prestigious Tier 3 puppets at 25/50. At 50/50 you gain the ability to create a puppet body for yourself. Chakra Thread Specialist X/50 ''Allows you to attempt to attach their chakra threads to those of other users at 25/50. After reaching 50/50 it allows the user to turn their chakra threads invisible and to learn the White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets. Sensory Shinobi: X/50 '''Sensor Type Shinobi Prerequisite. At 25/50 you may create/use a B-rank (or lower) sensor type technique or use basic sensing up to 300 yards. After reaching 50/50 you may create/use an S-rank (or lower) sensor type technique, and use basic sensing up to 300 yards. Basic sensing requires a certain (or multiple, based on the user's preference) gesture/action/handseal to perform. Furthermore, basic sensing requires the user's focus for its duration: usually shown with a specific gesture and/or closing the eyes. Basic sensing (50/50) may include a feat such as detecting the Chakra Nature of your target. (Basic sensing has a cost of 2 Action Points.) Sharingan Specialist: X/50 Allows you to use three tomoe sharingan as a first grade augment in regards to activation and additional action costs. Augment Specialist: X/50 Allows you to use a fourth grade Augment as if it were a third grade augment in regards to activation and additional action costs. Transformation Specialist: X/50 At 25/50 you may transform, and change back to normal, at the cost of one action point. At 50/50 you may use the transformation technique without a handseal and you will be able to maintain it even when taking damage. Conservative Specialist: X/50 Each time you use a Jutsu, subtract one Action Point from its total cost. The total cost for a Jutsu can't be lower than 1.'' Glutton (Akimichi exclusive) X/50 Allows you to gain four Fat AP instead of the regular two. Increases the maximum amount of Fat AP to twenty. Senju stamina (Senju exclusive) X/50 You gain 10 action points at 25/50 and 20 action points at 50/50 (Message a DM if you have an idea and we'll make sure to include it. We want you to have the freedom of choosing your own specialisations. This list exist to give you guys an idea, it's up to you to choose how you want to develop!)